


Capsize (on your thighs)

by decidueye



Series: Render 'Verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Puppy Play, Subspace, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: "If you're watching, you have to promise not to laugh."Tetsurou has been dating Keiji and Koutarou for some time now, and Keiji wants to help him explore a kink he's previously been too embarrassed to indulge.





	Capsize (on your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/gifts).



> so, six, for you i have traversed a plane i never thought i would traverse. happy belated christmas, happy belated valentines, and if this doesn't show you how much i love you i have no idea what else could.
> 
> thanks to robin for the beta, the handholding, and the sniggers.

“If you’re watching, you have to promise not to laugh.”

Koutarou throws his hands in the air, eyes wide in a gesture of innocence, but he’s grinning, and Keiji can tell it’s already a struggle for him not to.

“Who, me? I would never,” Koutarou says, and Keiji sighs.

“I mean it, Koutarou. It’s one thing to acknowledge the ludicrosity of the setting when you’re in it, but something else entirely to be actively mocked - especially by someone you love. It’s you that’s into humiliation, not Tetsurou.”

“More fool him - then again, the whole thing sounds pretty humiliating from my perspective…” Koutarou snickers, raising his hands again at Keiji’s warning glare. “Okay, I’m done, I swear. I really wanna be here, Keiji. I wanna see what makes it so appealing for you.”

“And you won’t feel left out?” Keiji checks again. They’ve gone over this a few times: it’s not the first time since the three of them started dating that two of them have had sex without the other, but Koutarou is particularly precarious. It never hurts to ask him for his limits, and Keiji can’t bear the thought of him feeling unwanted, especially by themself or Tetsurou. Koutarou smiles, noting the concern with a warm flush across his cheeks.

“It’ll be fine, Keiji, I promise. You two have invited me into this enough times for me to know it’s my choice to sit out. Besides, I reckon I’m gonna be too busy jerking off to feel lonely.”

“But if anything changes - even during…”

“I’ll speak up. We’ve been over this, I know the safewords, I know they’re for me too, even when I’m not subbing.” Koutarou drawls, reciting the same reassurances yet again. Hesteps closer to Keiji and lets his hands fall to their waist. Keiji relaxes into his chest the second they feel the weight of his fingers, ear pressed against him to feel his heartbeat. “Baby, I know you’re technically ‘in charge’, and you think it’s on you to get everything right, but it’s a team effort, okay? You’ve got to relax. Me n’ Tetsu are here too, and we can take care of ourselves, and, you know, sex is supposed to be fun?”

Keiji huffs out a laugh into his chest, their thumb drifting over the ball of Koutarou’s wrist. When he bends to kiss them, they tilt their head to meet him willingly, eyes closing to focus on the warmth of his lips and his hand at their back.

A low whistle announces Tetsurou’s arrival; the set of keys they’d gifted him is new, and Koutarou jumps a metre into the air, making Tetsurou cackle.

“Get a room!” he yells, and Koutarou makes a face at him, keeping an arm around Keiji’s waist as they both turn to greet him. Tetsurou is still wearing his work clothes, but he hadn’t bothered waiting until he got home to dress down: his tie hangs untied around his neck, and the three top buttons of his shirt are undone. If Keiji was his boss they’d tear him apart for it, but the only emotion it incites in them now is a desire to tear it off. No one should look that attractive and that sloppy at the same time.

(Keiji thinks of Koutarou, slouched on the couch in dirty, ‘depression’ sweatpants and eating grapes off his own stomach, and wonders how both of their partners have made one of their pet peeves so hot.)

“Welcome home, Tetsu!” Koutarou says, opening his other arm so that Tetsurou can join the cuddle. He grins, kicking off his shoes without putting them away - a deliberate provocation, Keiji knows - and strides across the room to tuck himself into Koutarou’s bicep.

“Hey babe,” he says, sighing when Keiji rests a hand against his ass. He’s smiling the way he always does when he gets home - like he can’t believe what’s happening; like he doesn’t think he deserves it. Keiji wants to kiss it off his face. “Work was hell.”

Koutarou pushes Tetsurou’s fringe back, leaning over to kiss him, and Keiji is squashed uncomfortably against Tetsurou’s armpit.

“Good thing you’re getting to relax then, huh? Let off some steam, maybe…?” he says, and Keiji squirms free just in time to see Koutarou’s eyebrows wriggle. Tetsurou coughs, and the look he fixes Keiji with is unreadable. Embarrassed, Keiji guesses based on years of study. Perhaps hopeful.

“Just launch right into it, won’t you, Kou, please,” Tetsurou huffs, and Koutarou laughs, slapping him hard on the shoulder.

“I’m excited! Aren’t you excited? You should be - you’re the one that’s doing it.”

"I am," Tetsurou says with a coy smile, though the colour in his cheeks betrays a different emotion. "Why are you, though? You've been saying this whole time that it was - 'weird as fuck', wasn't it - and you're not even going to be playing."  
  
Keiji hears the beginning of a pout at Tetsurou's last statement, but they can't bring themself to scold him for it. Keiji wanted Koutarou as much as Tetsurou did; ideally they'd never have sex without everyone there. Still, it's enough that Koutarou wants to watch, and they hope that Tetsurou feels that way too, in spite of a little wishful thinking. The way Koutarou rocks on the balls of his feet, too restless to stand completely still, shows just how invested he is.   
  
"I'm excited for you, dumbass," Koutarou says, tugging on Tetsurou's elbow to kiss his cheek. "I'm still so happy you brought it up. Keiji would never have admitted it was a thing they were still interested in if you'd kept quiet, not after last time -"   
  
Keiji's leg shoots out to kick at Koutarou's ankle, and he yelps, overbalancing and leaning against Tetsurou to stop himself from falling. He rubs at it, making puppy eyes at Keiji, and Keiji screws up their nose at him - it serves him right.   
  
"Hey, you two never actually told me what happened then..." Tetsurou says, propping Koutarou up and grinning at Keiji. His eyes are sparkling, partly from the game, and partly from anticipation; when it comes to play, Tetsurou is surprisingly easy to rile up. "I thought we'd gotten past keeping secrets."   
  
"It's really nothing special..." Keiji grits their teeth, dismissing him in favour of glaring Koutarou into silence. They're not lying, but the specifics are still a little humiliating for them. Koutarou didn't mean to mock them, but kink is a sensitive subject, and they still burn a little from his dismissal. "Koutarou found it strange and put a stop to it before I had the chance to decide what I thought - which was the right thing to do, of course."   
  
Koutarou's shoulders relax a little at Keiji's addendum, and Keiji smiles at him, relieved to have assuaged his guilt.   
  
"I couldn't get into the role," he supplies, thankfully vague. "It was too - whenever I had to, like, bark, I couldn't -"   
  
He starts to laugh, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself, and Tetsurou shakes his head, reaching out to pat Koutarou on the back.   
  
"I get it, don't worry, babe," he says, and kisses him on the nose. Keiji had been worried Koutarou's amusement would hurt him, remembering the vulnerability in Tetsurou’s voice when he’d first brought up his interest in puppy play, but now he seems relaxed and confident. There isn’t a hint of false assurance in his voice, and he genuinely doesn’t appear bothered by the way Koutarou’s eyes sparkle when he snorts. “It’s funny. If it wasn’t so hot, it’d be funny, anyway.”

Koutarou laughs again, and this time Tetsurou joins him, the two of them laughing into each other’s mouths as they kiss, and Keiji feels a tidal wave of fondness surge up in them, so large that they have to turn away to keep either of them from noticing the pathetic expression they can feel forming on their face.

Koutarou can mock Tetsurou because both of them feel at ease, Keiji realises. There’s no amount of teasing or shame that makes them fear the loss of each other, and the sentiment applies just as wholly to themself, as well. When Tetsurou had first become something more than a friend they could sleep with, they had had so many worries, but now all of them seem so far away that Keiji can barely remember contemplating them at all.

“We don’t have to do it today if you two want to keep this up,” Keiji says when they’ve recovered themself, interrupting Tetsurou and Koutarou who have progressed from laughing kisses to full scale making out against the arm of the couch. Keiji’s prepared for today, but they’re not lying, either - the two of them are so attractive when they’re kissing, and Keiji is happy to do anything that involves them. After a couple of kisses, Tetsurou pulls away, his hand lingering on Koutarou’s hips, and regards Keiji, a little sheepish.

“I want to do it today,” he says, and there’s a determination in his voice that must have been practiced. Keiji wonders if he’s been talking himself down from backing out all day - if it feels like the first time they all slept together all over again. “Sorry. I got carried away.”

“It’s hard not to with him,” Keiji replies with a nod in Koutarou’s direction, and Koutarou preens in response, bringing his hands to his face to hide the width of his smile as he tumbles backwards onto the couch.

“I love you!” He calls, muffled through his fingers, and Keiji laughs.

“You’ve eaten?” they ask Tetsurou. He nods, thumbs tugging at his belt loop as he rocks on his heels.

“Before I left, yeah,” he tells them. “I remembered all your instructions. You’re such a mother hen.”

“Alternatively I’m just a good domme,” they offer, huffing. “I don’t know how much energy you’ll use, but I don’t want you passing out in the middle.”

“Yes, boss,” Tetsurou mock salutes, and Keiji shakes their head, making their way to the bedroom.

“You’ll call me mistress as soon as you come through this door, Tetsu,” they say, fingers resting at the door handle as they look back to see Tetsurou’s reaction. They save the nickname especially for scenes like this or moments when they’re feeling particularly emotional, and the effect is instantaneous. Tetsurou freezes up, staring at them with wide eyes and blown pupils. He nods, gravitating after them towards the bedroom, and Koutarou cackles, trailing in his wake.

“You’re already acting like their dog, Tetsu! This is gonna be so easy for you,” he teases, and Tetsurou doesn’t even bother to retort - probably, Keiji thinks, because it’s not far from the truth.

Keiji has already prepared everything they will need in the bedroom, kept hidden in a shoebox on the bed so that Koutarou won’t see it until he’s tucked into a corner, removed from the scene. The three of them pause in the doorway and a wave of nostalgia passes over Keiji when Koutarou makes his way across the room to the chair that used to be reserved for Tetsurou. He hasn’t watched from that far away in a long time now, and though the memories aren’t unpleasant, Keiji is glad that that period of their lives is over.

Koutarou sits down heavily, hands resting on his knees in a parody of the pose that Tetsurou used to take, and Tetsurou laughs softly, shaking his head as he goes to perch on the bed. It almost feels like a role reversal, other than the fact that, even in the corner of the room, Koutarou feels more reachable than Tetsurou ever did as a spectator.

“We’ll start soon,” Keiji says with a brief look towards Koutarou to let him know that his teasing will no longer be welcome. Koutarou leans back in the chair, his posture relaxed, but Keiji doesn’t miss the way his fingers drum against his kneecaps. He’s more interested than he wants to admit, and Keiji smiles smugly. Of course he wants to see Tetsurou enjoying himself like this. They both do; Tetsurou’s open, restless excitement has piqued Keiji’s curiosity, eager to know what exactly it is that makes Tetsurou behave so uncharacteristically keen. “You remember your safe words and actions?”

“Traffic lights - red, yellow, green - and if I’m unable to speak, double tap on the side of your head,” Tetsurou says, rehearsed and ready, and Keiji nods, pleased. A nonverbal signal might be more important in this kind of scene; they’ve still yet to see how far into the play Tetsurou will fall. It’s thrilling, really, to need this kind of preparation - to be in uncharted territory, and to be trusted with Tetsurou’s vulnerability and arousal.

“Good boy,” Keiji says, and behind them, Koutarou inhales sharply. Though he’s heard the same phrase directed at him a hundred times by now, Keiji made sure to use a different tone for Tetsurou - the kind you would reserve for a pet. On the bed, Tetsurou shifts, thighs tensing, and Keiji bites back a smile. They pull the shoebox out, revealing its contents - pointed dog ears, a collar and a leash. “Undress, and then I’ll collar you. When the collar goes on, the scene begins. You’ll be my dog; is that clear?”

“Yes, mistress,” Tetsurou answers, eyes sparkling. Keiji used to think that he was mocking them, but they’ve learned that for Tetsurou, arousal and amusement are often the same thing. He strips down to his boxers in no time at all, turning to place his clothes in the hamper and giving Keiji ample opportunity to admire the lean muscle of his back. When he’s done, he kneels up on the mattress, eyeing the box curiously. “What about the leash?”

“Oh, I don’t think either of us have earned that, yet,” Keiji says, and hears another intake of breath from Koutarou. It’s only recently that Tetsurou and Koutarou found out that Keiji holds themself to the same high standards that they demand of their subs, and while Keiji had thought that it would be a cause for concern for them, it had been an unexpected turn on. Keiji hasn’t hesitated to use the discovery for everyone’s gain; it’s a relief to be able to inject more honesty into their play. Domination is never a performance to them - if it became one they’d stop - but they still put a lot of pressure on themselves to get it right, and to give their submissives the same pleasure that Keiji receives. Incorporating that into the scene gives them a failsafe, and lightens some of the tightness in their chest.

Keiji sets the leash aside, picking up the ears and collar before approaching Tetsurou. He eyes the ears with suspicion.

“They’re a little...cutesy, don’t you think?” He says, lips pursed. For a second, Keiji panics and thinks about discarding them, but then they catch the slight flush across Tetsurou’s cheekbones and they smile, relaxing.

“That’s exactly why I want to use them,” Keiji says, and uses a hand to push Tetsurou’s hair into position so that they can place the ears on his head. He leans into the touch, exhaling shakily, and Keiji doesn’t bother to resist the urge to kiss him. It’s soft and warm, with Tetsurou sucking needily on their lower lip, and Keiji feels light as they pull away, taking him in. They fasten the collar around his neck. “Adorable.”

Tetsurou is unmistakably red now, and a quick glance out of the corner of their eye tells Keiji that Koutarou is leaning forwards in his chair, grinning. It must be taking all of his willpower not to make a comment right now, but even when he isn’t a part of the scene Keiji’s orders are absolute, and they know he can’t do anything but obey them. Testurou looks up at Keiji from beneath his eyelashes, uncharacteristically demure, and Keiji has to pause a second to gather their composure, biting down hard on the inside of their cheek.

“You think so?” Tetsurou asks. His voice is soft and submissive, but there’s an edge to it that Keiji has learned means they can’t let their guard down. There’s no way that Tetsurou is going to be such an easy dog to train.

“I do,” Keiji tells him, tucking two fingers into the collar around his neck and tugging. There’s just enough wiggle room for them both to feel comfortable, and the tags - as yet un-engraved, because they’ll only pay for that if this goes somewhere - clink against each other. Tetsurou smiles up at Keiji, owning the flush that colours his cheeks with a quiet confidence that makes them shiver. “You’re a very cute puppy...but are you a good one?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out.” Tetsurou’s voice is quiet, barely above a whisper, and the challenge is laced with anticipation. He wants to be tested. Keiji nods, satisfied with his answer, and lowers their hands.

“Alright,” they begin, watching as Tetsurou readies himself for a command. It’s almost as though they can see the fake ears prick up, alert, and they count their breath, steadying themself. “Sit.”

Tetsurou lets himself fall backwards, legs spread out in front of him as he watches Keiji, teeth showing. He puts his palms down flat in front of him, hiding his crotch from view in a teasing imitation of canine posturing, and Keiji laughs.

“Good boy,” They ruffle his hair, noting with interest that Tetsurou leans unashamedly into the touch. “Here’s your treat.”

Keiji pulls the sweater-dress they are wearing over their head, revelling in both of their partners’ intakes of breath when they reveal the black bodice and hold-ups they had hidden underneath. They turn, tossing the dress to Koutarou, who catches it without thinking, and by the time their attention has moved back to Tetsurou he has gotten to his feet, hands reaching out towards Keiji’s hips. Keiji gets their hands on his shoulders first, pushing down with force.

“No,” they say sharply, and Tetsurou stops short, falling to his knees the moment he feels pressure on his shoulders. “Did I tell you you could get up? Bad dog.”

Tetsurou’s mouth hangs open, staring up at Keiji with dark pupils, and he swallows thickly when Keiji’s stern expression doesn’t change. Perhaps he is expecting them to laugh, as though they might have gone to all this trouble for an elaborate joke. They raise an eyebrow and Tetsurou catches himself, jaw snapping shut.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t, mistress,” he says, a quick attempt at snark.

“You should know by now that you’re not allowed to do anything without my say so,” Keiji tells him, and Tetsurou offers them a lopsided grin, confirming what they’d already suspected: he does know, and he’s choosing to play ignorant. “I suppose it’s time to re-test you, then. Get back on the bed.”

Tetsurou hesitates, wetting his lips as his gaze drifts over their thighs. His head is level with their crotch, and it would be so easy to fist their hands in his hair and pull his mouth onto their cock, but Keiji resists. It’s too soon to give Tetsurou what he wants. Bending down, Keiji hooks their hands under his arms and jerks him to his feet. Tetsurou stands, but holds firm when Keiji pushes him backwards, rocking on his heels with a grin.

“Really, now?” Keiji asks, unimpressed by Tetsurou’s bark of laughter.

“You’re testing me,” he says gleefully, enough cheek in his tone to make Keiji growl. Realising that Keiji is serious about this has given Tetsurou far too much confidence; they hadn’t accounted for this.

That’s alright, though. Keiji has always been able to adapt.

Digging a thumb into Tetsurou’s ribs, Keiji lets out a breath of satisfaction when he yelps, looping their ankle around the back of his knee to destabilise him. He buckles, and a quick shove sends him backwards, bouncing as he lands heavily on the mattress. In a moment, Keiji is on top of him, knee pressed against his ribcage, and they can tell they cut an imposing figure from the way Tetsurou’s pupils dilate, and the way his tongue swipes clumsily over his lower lip, panting for breath. Idly, they consider whether the view for Koutarou is just as appealing - they know this outfit makes their ass look good, and Tetsurou splayed out on his back is one of Koutarou’s favourite sights.

“ _Bad dog_ ,” they repeat, unable to stop their mouth from curling upwards, smug rather than amused. “You’ve got to be a good boy or I won’t reward you. Is that clear?”

Tetsurou swallows audibly, and his eyes are closed when he nods, accepting them wholly. Tetsurou has always been easy once you’ve learned his cues, and when it’s something he wants as badly as this… Keiji smiles, removing the pressure of their knee and bending to place their hands on his chest.

“Good boy,” they coo, the tips of their fingers crooking ever so slightly beneath his ribcage. Tetsurou’s eyes are open in an instant, and he only has time to gasp before Keiji is tickling him, fingers dancing across his ribcage as the palm of their other hand strokes his stomach. It’s dirty to play into one of Tetsurou’s less well-hidden kinks at the same time, but Keiji can never resist the helpless, breathy laughter that comes with Tetsurou’s ticklishness, and besides, if they’re treating him like a dog, that should be exactly what he wants.

By the time they’ve finished playing with him, Tetsurou’s body is flushed red and spasming, pawing at Keiji’s hands without any actual attempt at resistance. The ears on his head are askew and his back is arched, tense and wanting. Keiji pauses for just a second to admire him, hand tracing the curve of his hip bone, and that’s when Tetsurou decides to fight back. With a playful growl he surges forward, latching his teeth onto their bicep.

It’s just a pinch, and he isn’t biting hard enough to even leave a bruise - unfortunately - but it takes Keiji by surprise, and they let out a sharp yell, grip tightening on his hip and dragging their arm away. It leaves a blunt, red trail across their arm, and they stare at it for a moment before pinning Tetsurou under them again, snapping their own teeth and reaching to bite at his clavicle. Their gaze is dark, and they wonder if the heat they feel is visible in their eyes when Tetsurou groans, scrabbling to grab at their stomach and flip them over.

They wrestle for a while, trading bites and kicks with laughing growls, and Keiji allows the struggle to go on for a little longer than they should. It’s fun, and Keiji enjoys the light in Tetsurou’s eyes when he thinks he has the upper hand, the adrenaline that rushes through them when he pushes them backwards. Eventually, though, they start to tire, and they know they’re going to need to save their energy. Flipping Tetsurou onto his back, they draw a groan from him when they grab ahold of his cock, stroking roughly. He’s already well on his way to full hardness, and when Keiji rubs their thumb over the tip, it’s no surprise that it comes away wet with precome.

“Fuck, mistress…” he manages between pants, voice hoarse and wanting. “I thought you were never going to touch me…”

Keiji laughs, not bothering to reply as they keep stroking him, gaze drifting admiringly over Tetsurou’s torso as he responds to their touch. He’s writhing, muscles weakened from office work but still well defined when they tense to help his hips lift towards them. It’s an awe-inspiring sight, and Keiji can feel their own erection pressing achingly against the fabric of their thong, arousal leaking so much that they know Tetsurou can feel it on is thigh. At least he’s too turned on to be smug about it now; Tetsurou can do nothing but whine, twisting his head from side to side and twitching into their hand. He’s theirs now, completely and utterly, and the animalistic nature of his surrender thrills them. The aroused laugh that comes out of their mouth is barking, and Tetsurou whimpers, his cock red and pulsing.

“C’mon…” Tetsurou groans, and Keiji releases him, moving backwards until they can get off the bed. They don’t even have time to tease him before he twists himself onto all fours, crawling after them with his mouth open and tongue hanging out. Keiji has seen this kind of desperation on Koutarou many times before, but never on Tetsurou, and the transformation is enough to make them drool. Glancing backwards, Keiji sees that Koutarou is equally enthralled: his legs are spread and his tracksuit pants hang around his ankles, hand shoved into his boxers and moaning when Tetsurou licks at Keiji’s inner thighs.

With less elegance than they’d like, Keiji pulls their cock free of the confines of their lingerie. Tetsurou presses his nose against it, inhaling deeply, and Keiji shuts their eyes, gripping his hair to keep their balance as the sensation rushes through them.

“Suck me off,” they command between breaths. “If you’re really good at it, I’ll claim you for real.”

Tetsurou’s mumbled answer is nothing but a growl beneath their balls, and he takes their cock into his mouth with reckless enthusiasm.

It’s barely a blowjob - Tetsurou alternates between desperate, clumsy laps at their cock and short nips at their inner thighs - but Keiji doesn’t mind. His keens send jolts of heat to their abdomen and Keiji’s grip tightens on Tetsurou’s hair, spilling precome onto his tongue. In any other situation they’d be embarrassed that such an amateur blowjob was bringing them to orgasm this quickly, but this is Tetsurou, and so they’re ecstatic.

Keiji’s vision darkens and blurs at the corners, and their breath hitches, lower lip shaking; all they can think of is Tetsurou, and his mouth and his heat. Their knees buckle when they come, banging sharply against the foot of the bed, and they’re forced to brace themself on Tetsurou’s shoulders, groaning his name as they find their balance. He chases their come down their thigh with his tongue, growling hungrily. Behind them, Keiji can hear Koutarou panting, the slick sounds of his fingers on his clit and the thud of his heels on the floor when they twitch. Keiji reaches blindly around the bottom of the bed, sighing with relief when their fingers find the leash, holding it tightly.

“Perfect…” they mutter, voice breaking on the consonant. Tetsurou looks up when he hears them, gaze blurred and smile slow.

“Mistress…” he says, letting out something between a laugh and a whine when Keiji leans over him, clicking the catch on the leash. They’re sure he’s at their mercy, but arousal has clouded their judgement and Tetsurou moves away before they can attach it to the collar.

“Don’t you want to be mine?” Keiji asks, petulant. Tetsurou barks and scrabbles backwards on the bed, his eyes gleaming. They know that look, and they’re grateful for the recovery time; they hadn’t been completely sure that they would be able to fuck him so soon after coming the first time.

Keiji leaps onto the bed after Tetsurou and they begin to wrestle again, batting and snarling at each other until Tetsuro lays down flat on his back, exposing his throat and stomach. The fight in him was playful, entirely performative, and he makes no move to resist when Keiji lowers their head to sink their teeth into his throat, groaning with satisfaction when they fasten the leash into place.

“You’re mine now,” Keiji murmurs, gaze hot on Tetsurou’s smile. He opens his mouth, but it’s Koutarou’s voice Keiji hears next; Tetsurou’s has stuck in his throat, and his head perks up to look in the direction of the chair.

“Mistress…” Keiji turns their attention towards Koutarou, fixing Tetsurou’s ears with the hand that holds the leash, concerned. He had seemed happy enough before - more than enough - so what had changed?

A quick once over tells Keiji everything they need to know: Koutarou isn’t jealous or lonely, he’s just turned on. His legs are spread haphazardly and he’s slumped in the chair, tracksuit rumpled from a rushed and uncoordinated attempt to undress himself. His eyes are shining when they meet Keiji’s, lips red and bitten with frustration, cheeks a delightful shade of pink.

“Can I play?” he asks, timid and uncertain. Tetsurou inhales sharply, resting his chin on Keiji’s shoulder and humping their ribs in slow, subconscious movements. “Mistress, please...I want to play with him.”

Keiji smiles. They hadn’t accounted for this at all, but it’s no problem for them to adjust their plans to get exactly what they wanted this whole time. Having Koutarou share in Tetsurou’s bliss is at the highest point of their fantasies, and Keiji wants nothing more than to draw them both close right now.

“Do you want to meet our new pet, Kou?” they ask him softly, and Koutarou sputters as he stumbles to his feet, racing towards them.

“Oh yes, please, please…” he begs, already rambling as he rushes forward. Keiji catches him in their arms and Koutarou relaxes instantly, as though he’d been fearing rejection the whole time. Tetsurou is already pressing his nose into Keiji’s throat, eager to touch but too far gone to push Keiji’s boundaries.

Koutarou tried to undress on the way over, but he’s uncoordinated and clumsy, shirt tangled up in his arms and boxer shorts jammed half way down his ass. He looks up at Keiji with wide, needy eyes and they laugh softly, stroking his cheek and giving Tetsurou a short nod.

“Help him,” they say, and Tetsurou rushes forward, undressing Koutarou with heavy fingers and sharp teeth. He whines softly as he uncovers the rest of Koutarou’s skin, unable to contain his want, and Keiji grips the leather handle of the leash so tightly they’re sure it’s going to bruise.

“You can touch as long as I’ve got you,” they murmur to Tetsurou, and he pounces. It’s not the first time Keiji has thought that he would be better suited to being a kitten than a puppy. Koutarou laughs, immediately drawn into the game, and tumbles around the bed with him, holding him close when he starts to lick and bite up Koutarou’s chest.

“He’s fun, mistress!” Koutarou giggles, and the smile on Keiji’s face must look anything but domineering because the only emotion they can feel is fondness, welling up in their throat as a laugh threatens to burst out.

“I’m glad to hear that,” they say, holding back their amusement, and Koutarou’s face is the picture of contentment when Tetsurou pins him down, ass wiggling as he rubs his cock against Koutarou’s stomach.

Now, that won’t do at all. Keiji tugs firmly on the leash, forcing Tetsurou upright. “Did I say you could do that?” they scold him, unrelenting even under Tetsurou’s pleading gaze.

“I don’t mind, mistress…” Koutarou pants, and Keiji’s attention turns to him, eyebrow arching.

“Oh? Do you want this dog to fuck you, then?” they ask him, and Koutarou gasps, hands flying to his mouth as though he is the one who had spoken. He shakes his head rapidly and then freezes, biting down hard on his knuckles when his gesture changes to nodding. Tetsurou looks at Keiji, awaiting their instructions, and Keiji’s lungs tighten, knowing that they have all the power, and that they’re going to use it to give their partners exactly what they want.

“Say it,” Keiji orders Koutarou. “Tell Tetsurou you want him to fuck you like a dog.”

Koutarou is bright red and squirming, a discomfort Keiji knows he relishes, and it takes him a few long moments to pull his hands away from his face. They seem to fight him the whole time, shaking as Koutarou wrings them over his stomach. Tetsurou’s gaze moves between Keiji and Koutarou, anticipating hungrily.

“I…” Koutarou begins, and then groans, dragging his hands down his face. “God, mistress, it’s so embarassing…”

“No, it’s not,” Keiji tells him. This kind of embarrassment is different from real, public embarrassment, and they both know it. “It’s just us here, and you’re only telling the truth.”

“The truth that I -” Koutarou says, hissing when he catches the words about to spill from his mouth. Tetsurou inhales, clutching at Keiji’s arm, and they can feel just how much effort he’s putting into restraining himself from drawing the plea out of Koutarou with kisses and messy friction. “I want… him to do that.”

Keiji nods. “Exactly, but I need to hear it. He needs to hear it. Tell Tetsu-kun how much you want him like this.”

Koutarou’s eyes turn to Tetsurou, meeting his gaze with a vulnerability that Keiji has always admired, speaking volumes with his expression, tender, desperate, and open.

“I want you to fuck me, Tetsu-kun...just like this, I want you so bad, I want you to fuck me like a dog…”

Tetsurou lets out a whine so needy it almost becomes a howl and Keiji grins, relaxing as they reach for Koutarou’s hand, pulling him up.

“Brace yourself against the foot of the bed then, sweetheart,” they say, and he does so with difficulty, using Keiji’s elbows for support. Tetsurou crawls over the bed to meet them and Keiji tugs him to his feet, laughing when he immediately presses himself against Koutarou, cock hard and leaking.

“So eager…” Keiji says, and Tetsurou glares - they’ve left him hard for a long time, after all, and it says a lot for his self control that he hasn’t come yet. He deserves this. “Go ahead.”

Tetsurou growls as he grabs hold of Koutarou’s hips, and he needs Keiji’s help guiding his cock into Koutarou’s cunt, too lost and eager to do anything but press against his ass and hope. They keep ahold of the leash, sitting next to Koutarou with their free hand sprawled across his shoulder blades, caressing him in time with Tetsurou’s thrusts. Tetsurou is messy and desperate, pushing deep without restraint, and Koutarou is flung forward, moaning wetly with saliva building at the corners of his mouth and dribbling down his chin.

“That’s it…you’ve been such a good dog, you get to share my fuck toy…” Keiji coos to Tetsurou, and his rhythm becomes more erratic, nodding helplessly, the headband slipping down his head. “Use him until you come, Tetsu - it’s what he wants.”

He doesn’t last long. Keiji’s words send Tetsurou into a frenzy, and he jerks, rutting deep inside Koutarou. Keiji can pinpoint the exact moment Tetsurou comes from the way his expression contorts and relaxes. His jaw is slack and his tongue hangs loose, but he’s glowing with contentment.

Koutarou continues to writhe on Tetsurou’s cock, babbling nonsense into the mattress. When Tetsurou releases him, Koutarou clambers into Keiji’s lap while Tetsurou sinks to the floor, rubbing his leaking cunt over Keiji’s cock. He feels slick over them, and they orgasm together, one after the other. Without ejaculation, Keiji’s orgasm ripples through them in wet pulses, and Koutarou is an expert at riding the waves by now, bringing himself off as they finally come to their sense.

There’s a whine from down by their knees and Keiji looks down to see Tetsurou nosing at their thigh. He laps at the mess that covers Keiji’s legs: a mixture of come and slick from all three of them that makes him moan, eyes closed as though he’s tasted something divine.

Holding onto Koutarou’s hip with one hand, Keiji threads their fingers through Tetsurou’s hair, not bothering to remark when the headband finally surrenders its hold on Tetsurou’s head, falling to the ground with a thud. Tetsurou leans into their palm and they scratch his head gently, laughing when he purrs contentedly.

“Good boy,” they say, thinking ‘kitten’ again, amusement plain in their voice. Tetsurou presses his nose into their wrist and Keiji falls backwards onto the mattress, too tired to do anything more. Within seconds they’re joined by Koutarou and Tetsurou; Koutarou pressed tightly against their side and Tetsurou curled up with his head on their abdomen.

Even without the sex, this would be enough; to have the two of them close, calming Keiji’s mind. With the sex, Keiji feels more than calm; they feel high and warm, and they cuddle closer to Tetsurou and Koutarou, wrapping themself in their partners like an old and familiar sweater. For a few moments, they relinquish themselves of any demands; all they have to do is breathe, enjoy the stillness, and come down in the scent of their loved ones.

A soft whine comes from where Koutarou is buried in their armpit, and Keiji kisses the top of his head gently. The part that comes next is just as important, and just as intoxicating, but they’re hoping for a little more of this suspension first.

“I love you, mistress…” Koutarou says, and there’s no quiver in his voice, just a tired bliss, so Keiji knows he’s alright. On their stomach, Tetsurou smiles, warm and lazy, and the nose pressed into their belly button nods his agreement with Koutarou.

“...amazing…” he says, voice hoarse and stumbling over the word, too primal still to think much into his vocabulary. “Thank you, thank you so much, amazing, love…”

Keiji shushes him, scratching behind his ear until he quiets. There’ll be time enough for talking.

“It’s for all of us,” Keiji reminds him gently, and Tetsurou sighs, pliant over their stomach.

There’ll be time enough for talking, and there’ll be time enough to show him just how much they enjoyed it. He knows, anyway - Keiji can see it in the easy line of his shoulders, and that’s all that any of them need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about apologising for this, but you know what, it was pretty fun to right for a number of reasons. no shame here. i will apologise for the title though, if anyone can figure out where it comes from.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://deciduice.tumblr.com) or [twitter. or, since your here, you might prefer to visit my nsfws: ](http://twitter.com/deciduice)[tumblr](http://twunkdecidueye.tumblr.com) | [.](http://twitter.com/treetwunk)


End file.
